


Haunted By The Past

by RobstenLover93



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobstenLover93/pseuds/RobstenLover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always haunted by her past. Her family wanted to re-assure her that she was a good person and he would never be in her life again. Though good things can't last forever. Definitely not when you're ex is involved with illegal actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 1

Bella’s POV

“You can’t do this anymore Bella” Emmett said to me

“I cant stand the pain anymore Emmett, my past is haunting me, it’s going to haunt me for the rest of my life!” I said

“Bella if you give up on life everything is going to come crashing down” he said putting his hand on my shoulder

“Emmett” I said sighing

“Come on, we have to go to class, it’s a big thing for us right now” he said

“No! I don’t want to go to class, I want to go home” I said

“Bella we can’t go back to Seattle, you know what happened there, and do you really need to re-live those memories?” my sister –Alice- said

“I…” I said

“That’s what I thought Bella, now please let’s go to class before we get in trouble. Being popular doesn’t mean that we can get out of class easily, and I don’t need detention. It would ruin everything when I applied for college” Alice said

I sighed and Alice dragged my away from the bench outside of the school, the school in New York, where our parents pulled us to when my life fell apart in Seattle Washington. It was hard to think about it, but it was the first thing that came to my mind.

Flashback

I was sitting in a classroom just doodling in my notebook with my boyfriend –Edward Masen- sitting next to me. Even though I was doodling in my notebook he was holding my hands in his and kissed my knuckles.

My brother sat in front of me and Alice behind me, it was a great day today in Seattle. It wasn’t raining for one day and it was nice and sunny and warm. It was almost 80 degrees outside so I finally got to break out my flip flops. The bell rang and I jumped from my seat with Edward’s hand still in mind,

“Bella slow down” he said in his foreign accent

He was British, and one of the foreign exchange students here. For May, he was going to leave in a few weeks, just about a month actually. It was going to be hectic, I was going to miss him like crazy when he moved back to London.

“I’m sorry Edward, the bell startled me” I said

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay” he said kissing my head

The day went by way to quickly before something happened in the parking lot.

“Bella I have something to tell you” he said

“What is it Edward?” I asked

“I….” he said

Something he hadn’t told me in the months we’ve known each other?

“Bella! Get the fuck away from him!” Alice said running towards me and pulling me away from my boyfriend

“Alice! What’s going on?” I asked

“Didn’t he ever tell you? He’s a criminal!” she said

“Edward what’s going on? You’re a criminal?” I asked

“It’s not what you think it is Alice” he said

“Oh why not? You’ve killed people Edward, you’re not even 16!” she said

“No I’m 17 Alice, it’s one year” he said

“You’ve killed people?” I asked

“Bella it’s…” he said

“If you’ve killed someone Edward, I could care less to be with you. I don’t need to die because my boyfriend killed me” I said

“Bella it’s not what you think!” he said

“Edward if you’ve killed someone I don’t care, even if it had something to do with your family. I hate you” I said

End of flashback

It was true, Edward Masen had killed someone, many people actually. In addition, his name was fake, he was an Edward but he had been the “famous” killer Edward Cullen. Can I tell you why I despise this man even more then you would think from what I’ve told you?

He almost killed my mother, well not him exactly, his father. When my sister brother and I were 5 our mother had went missing for a few months, it was one thing I always remembered that. It was hard not to forget my mother had been kidnapped from our family.

Our mother returned, beaten and battered about a year and a half later after her kidnapping. We moved instantly and nothing bad had happened until our sophomore year of high school when I met Edward Masen, or in other words the son of the man who had kidnapped my mother when I was 5 years old.

When my mother and father found out who he was after my sister barged in the door of the house and I burst into tears, we were packing up the house and out of the area within a few hours. The house had already been sold in minutes over the internet. Apparently they buyer had been looking just then and wanted our house more than anything in the whole world. 

We moved to the other side of the country to New York and we’ve been here since and I just couldn’t wait until graduation when I could go wherever I wanted in the whole world, I just know…I need to leave the U.S. Though for some reason I wanted to go home, where we came from before Mom had been kidnapped by the Cullens. It was just….I need to go back to realize that I can be secure in life again and I don’t have to worry.

“Why do we need foreign exchange students?” I mumbled to myself thinking of my memory

“Bella don’t….why are you doing this to yourself?” Alice asked

“I’m sorry Alice, it was just something I was thinking about, I just couldn’t help myself to think of those times when life was horrible” I said

“Girls!” the teacher scowled crossing his arms as he saw us in the hallway

“Hey! Mr. Johnson I didn’t think I was a girl” Emmett joked

“You should be in class” he scowled at us ignoring Emmett’s statement “I’m not a girl”.

“I’m sorry Mr. Johnson, Bella was…” Alice said

The teachers knew my past, every single one of them, it was an odd thing. I mean why do my teachers need to know of my past? They needed to know of my past because of my family and my frequent flashbacks. The flashbacks of the good times happened at home, but when I didn’t want to think of the bad things I learned after we broke up always happened at school.

I didn’t get why my life had to suck so much.

“Get to class” the teacher scowled ignoring how Alice said it was one of my flashbacks

 

He walked away and we started what I didn’t know would be a horrible senior year.


	2. Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 2

Bella’s POV

I sat in class doodling in my notebook, it made me think of the day I learned that he admit he was a criminal and his father had kidnapped my mother when I was 5 years old. I don’t know why I was going it, it only brought up a million memories of times I’ve doodled in a notebook with him holding and kissing my hand. It made me shudder. The bell ringing another second later changed things, it made me think of everything that day.

“Bella” someone said putting their hand on my shoulder

I whipped around to see my sister with her hand on my shoulder,

“You’re really jumpy today” she said

I sighed

“Yeah I know, I’m sorry” I said

“It’s okay, let’s go to lunch” she said

We met Emmett outside of class and he threw his arm around my shoulder making it look like we were a couple (Gross!).

“What is with her brother always securing her like that?” a person whispered as we walked into the cafeteria

I blushed and looked down to my feet

“I heard her ex goes here and she didn’t know” another said

Alice’s eyes perked up within seconds, there was no way.

“No! Why would she come here last year to leave the ex? He obviously doesn’t go here” another said sighing

We sat at our normal table, the one in the corner. I picked at the chicken as Emmett devoured his not even looking at what he was shoving in his mouth. I felt a chair scrape across the floor a few feet away and I lift my head up to see who was sitting somewhere near us. I didn’t see much but a black jacket and some sunglasses….wait sunglasses?

He was eating either and facing the opposite way of us, I didn’t understand this person.

“Emmett you’re acting like a pig” Alice scowled

“He doesn’t act Alice, he is a pig” I said grinning as I joked with her

“Oh shush it ladies” Emmett grumbled grabbing my plate of food

“Hey!” I said taking my food from him

He glared at me and Alice slid him her food as she pulled out of her bag some of my mom’s special food

“No! I want that, give me Alice!” Em said grinning at my mom’s food

“Hmm…how about no?” she asked

“You suck” he said

“Love you to!” she said giggling

He rolled his eyes at her and I giggled as I ate a few of the chicken bites, I was hungry but not overly so that I would eat them all. The person next to us moved after a little while and I saw a strand of hair, a bronze color, a him hair color.

“Bella?” Alice asked looking at me strangely

I shook my head and she forgot about it going back to her food that our mother had cooked her. It was wracked in my brain, he couldn’t be here again could he? If he was….I’d die if he was here in my new school. Should he be in jail? If he’s killed someone he must be there, murder is a big thing in the U.S.

I always wondered, was he really a foreign exchange student or was he assigned to spy on my family for his family? Did he really like me or did he dating me only be for him to get closer to knowing what was going on with my family? I just have this odd feeling it was for the second thought, of course he did it just to piss me off and get secrets on my family because even if he would have become friends with Emmett, he wouldn’t have gotten so close to my parents and us.

The bell rang and I sighed standing from my seat with my siblings and walking over to the trash throwing away the food I had yet to eat and making my way to my locker. After grabbing my books for Advanced Chemistry I slammed my locker shut and made my way to class. 

Can this day be over already? Can I escape reality and the bronze hair and go home for the rest of my life? Please? I’m begging for this day just to be over so I can go home and forget none of this ever happened. I never saw some bronze hair, I never thought of him. He’s not here, I’m alone with my siblings and other classmates, I won’t think of him, I won’t think of him, no!

I won’t think of Edward Cullen, I just wish my brain with the memories of that time would go and die. Can I lose my memories and never have to think of him again please? I’d die to get rid of these memories of Edward Cullen but it….it just wasn’t happening.

“Bell?” Emmett asked putting his hand on my shoulder

“I’m fine” I said sighing

“You don’t seem fine” he said

“I’m fine!” I said a bit louder

People stopped what they were doing and just stared, it made me blush. Emmett just laughed,

“Oh shut it Emmett, it’s not funny, it’s embarrassing!” I whispered to him

“You’ll be fine lil’ sis” he whispered

I glared at him, I was younger then him yes, by two minutes, two!

“Oh shut it, it’s only two minutes” I whispered back

“But it’s still two minutes” he whispered shrugging his shoulders

“Ass” I mumbled under my breath

He rolled his eyes at me with a smile on his face, I hated my brother sometimes, not always just sometimes.

“You can sit on the left to Mr. Swan, Mr. Swan can you raise your hand please” the teacher said to the new kid

Emmett’s hand shot up in seconds and he rolled his eyes as he put it down scribbling on my piece of paper,

You okay? You seem tense

I rolled my eyes writing back

I’m been thinking lately, I saw something I didn’t like at lunch about à

I passed him the note as the teacher wasn’t looking and Emmett scowled scribbling on it again and sending it back my way

What’s wrong? Flashbacks again? And don’t you dare lie to me!

I sighed and wrote back

A little bit I guess, but it’s not as intense as usual, I’m not completely spacing out

I passed him the note quickly and he sighed as he read it tucking it in his pocket, I just knew we would talk about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 3

Bella’s POV

Am I allowed to lie and say the day wasn’t bad after Advanced Chemistry and the new kid made me suspicious? No? Darn it!

The rest of the school day went by fine, I never did see the face of the boy who was new to the school, and I didn’t think I wanted to see the face of new guy. We had Calculus together and he sat a few rows in front of me, I kind of stared at his back the whole time just thinking if it could be my ex-boyfriend, the killer, what he was doing here, stalking me.

I sighed in the car multiple times just to have my siblings stare at me as I drove home. When I got home they didn’t know what the words “shut up” meant and Mom and Dad knew everything.

“Bella? The new kid?” Mom asked a few hours later

“I….I just thought I saw something under his hood today, something familiar” I said

“How familiar Bella? I need to know everything, if we have to leave again…” she said

“No! No more running mom, I can’t stand to go to another school” I said

“I’m sorry honey but we’re just trying to keep you safe from these kind of things” she said

“Mom I don’t want to run from the Cullen’s anymore, I just want to stay where we are for once….please…just for once” I said

“Are you sure about this? If I must remind you—“she said

“Mom! I’m not you, I don’t think I was going to be kidnapped and killed by Edward, I don’t know what would have happened if I let him explain either Mom” I said cutting her off completely

This brought tears to her eyes,

“Bella I’m just trying to keep you safe” she said quietly

“I know that Mom, but you can’t keep me safe forever” I said

“I can damn try” she said

“Mom!” I scolded

“Yeah, Yeah! I know shut up right?” she asked rolling her eyes

So that’s where Emmett gets it from…

“Mom….I….I just….I don’t know what to do. I can’t….I can’t get caught up in these things again” I said quietly

“I know baby, it is hard.” She said

His (Secret boy in Ch. 2) POV

She was….different then what I thought she was like. What I had been told she was like, she didn’t look like she was heartbroken or...anything, she looked fine to me. She joked with her brother and sister though she barely ate anything and was hesitant when it came to speaking to new people…I knew that for a fact.

“So?” he asked

“She’s fine brother, I don’t know why you need to overreact so much” I said to him over the phone

“We’re….you know how much her safety means to be brother. Or would you? You’ve never had anyone to care for who hated your guts” he snapped at me

“I know you don’t me?” I asked laughing

“Enough! If I must remind you, you’re there for a short time protecting her, from Aro” he said

I sighed and ruffled my hair

“I know I know, geez what’s your problem lately? It seems she’s over you brother, it’s been 2 years, I say you get over her!’’ I said

“You know that’s not possible when I have to think of her safety every single day, I don’t know if one day she’ll go missing and it’ll be my fault.” He snapped

“She’s not her mother brother” I said

“I know that! Her mother was kidnapped when she was a young girl by Aro, I have thoughts that if he can kidnap Renée then he can kidnap Bella” he said

“That was 12 years ago! Renée is fine! Fine brother fine!” I said

“You don’t that! Did you friend her? Do you know her mother is just fine after being kidnapped and beaten? May I include how Aro had his friends rape her? How they don’t know of their other brother? Seth? They have a reason to know these things brother. Although you have no right to tell her you have a connection to her ex-boyfriend, do you know how easily she would kick you out of her life? Do you?” he asked

“You know I didn’t do that, you would have come here yourself and kicked my ass if I would have friended her, and I know this for a fact. I barley spoke to her!” I said

“You know I wouldn’t leave London” he said

“You mean I know you can’t leave London? It’s not that you don’t want to, it’s because you fucking can’t!” I said

“Remind me again why I sent you on this instead of someone who I can fucking trust? You know I’d do anything to be there right now instead of you protecting her” he snapped at me hanging up the phone

I threw my phone to the ground and screamed pulling at my hair. Ever since he was kicked out of her life I’ve been assigned to watch over her, it’s fucking irritating! Do you think I really care about how his ex-girlfriend kicked him out of her life because she learned the truth about our family? I would have done the same thing to someone if I learned after almost a year relationship that my partner was involved with illegal crimes and a minor.

He lied to her though, he told her he was a foreign exchange student from Britain. After pulling at my hair again my phone rang, how it had survived me smashing it to the ground I don’t know. I saw it was my mother, the only language she spoke happened to be French since she grew up in France.

“Bonjour mère” I said into the phone

“Bonjour mon fils!” she said

“Je ne veux pas être méchante mais pourquois est-ce que vous m'applez??” I asked (Not to be harsh or anything mother, but why are you calling?)

“Votre frère ma applé pour me dire que vous savez rien a quoi tu fais.” she said (Your brother called me complaining on how you don't know what you're doing)

I was pissed, he had called our mother!

“J'ai pas fait rien de mal, maman, il vient de réagire d'un façon exagérée par-ce q'apparemment je crois pas la souffrance de perdre quel'qun que j'aime.” I said in a harsh tone (I didn't do anything bad mother, he's just overreacting because apparently I dont get the pain of losing someone who I love)

“Vous savez ce qu'il travers pendent les deux dernier années mon chère. C'est pas facile pour lui a oublier.” she said (You know what he had been going through in the last two years honey, it’s not an easy thing for him to forget)

This is fucking irritating!

“Penses-tu que c'est facile pour moi aussi? Elle était mon responsabilitée pour les deux derniers années par-ce qu'il peux pas evitée Londres.” I said to her (do you think it’s easy for me either? I've had to watch over her for the past 2 years because he can’t leave London?)

“Vous avez besoins de traiter cela mon chère. Maintenant je besoins d'aller. Bataille pas avec ton frère. Je t'aime.” She said (You need to learn to deal with this honey. Now I have to get going, dont fight with your brother. I love you)

“Mére!” I said

She had already hung up on her end and I screamed just frustrated. How lucky he got every time he called our mother complaining on something. Oh god sometimes life sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the chapter!


	4. Talking with Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 4

Bella’s POV

The next day went off with a hitch and I was instantly attracted to the man under the hoddie, I wanted to know who he was, if it was or is Edward fucking Cullen. If it is my ex-boyfriend, I won’t freak, I won’t try to leave and kick him out of my life again. Lunch came quickly and the next thing I knew was that he-the mystery boy had sat with us. Emmett immediately froze mid-way to his mouth. No one sat with us, and I mean no one.

When he took down his hood, I learned he was blonde and happened not to be Edward fucking Cullen. He looked like he didn’t want to be here though, I didn’t blame him.

“Hello” he said

French accent, had he really moved here from France? Why would someone move here from France?

“Hello” Emmett said

“My name is Miles “he said

“My name is Emmett and these are my sister Isabella and Mary” he said grinning, just to piss off his little sister

“Bella please” I said cutting in

“It’s Alice actually Miles,” Alice said glaring at Emmett

He just….smiled

“I’m sorry if I seemed rude yesterday” he said

“Why would we think that? Bella you stared didn’t you?” Alice asked

I shook my head

“No, No. I did see your sister look at me but it was just a glance and only for a second” he said

Emmett looked at me, not believing I only looked at the new kid for a second. I know I only looked at this boy for a second and now that I know he is indeed not Edward Cullen I feel safer.

“Miles don’t hesitate to tell me the truth. This is Isabella Marie Swan we’re talking about. She never just glances at someone” Emmett said

He laughed, and I don’t know why but it sounded way too familiar.

“I don’t lie Emmett. You could even ask my mother if you knew her” He said

Emmett rolled his eyes,

“Miles everyone lies. How do you think my baby sisters got around in life?” he asked

“Baby sister? Emmett I’m two minutes older than you!” I said

“Hush it sista. I don’t like telling people that information, in my mind I’m older” he said

I rolled my eyes at my brother, and where the hell did he get the word sista?

“Hey Emmett?” I asked

“What’s up sista?” he asked

“Where the hell did you get that word?” I asked

He rolled his eyes

“I made it up! Deal with it” he said

“Emmett be nice to Bella, you know she’s had a hard time lately” Alice hissed at our brother

“Hard time?” Miles asked

“Bella’s ex. That’s all I’m going to say, because I don’t really trust you yet” Alice said

“Oh it’s okay. My ex-girlfriend cheated on me with my brother so…” Miles said

“There’s another one of you? Sweet!” Emmett said

“Never mind that.” Miles said shaking his head

Alice looked at me with a sour look on her face, she does not trust Miles one bit…I am kind of on the side of my sister. He seems like an odd guy, why would he want to know of the hard times I had in life lately? Is he….is he some kind of stalker? Now that would be creepy,

“Tell me Miles, if there is another one of you—“Emmett said

The shrill bell ringing cut off my brother from saying anymore. I moved up from my seat and went onto my venture for my locker. Miles followed

“So Bella,” he said

“Hmm?” I asked

“Why don’t we play 20 questions?” he asked

“We have class” I said

There was no way I was going to skip Advanced Chemistry,

“Let’s skip” he said

“Miles! It’s only the second day of school” I said

“So? They don’t have much security around here anyways. Come on Bella, let’s skip” he said

“What about Emmett? I sit right next to him in class” I said

He shrugged,

“He’ll get over it. Come on” he said leading me away from my locker

No teachers stared, which shocked the fucking hell out of me. He led me to his car where he opened the passenger door for me, I blushed and slipped in the seat. Oh my god this is comfy! I rubbed my hands against the seats and just smiled. Miles slipped into the driver’s seat and pulled on his seatbelt

“You might want to put on your seat belt” he said

“I thought we were staying in the parking lot?” I asked

“Nope” he said

I pulled on my seatbelt and looked at the boy concerned as we shot off in his car. It worried me. Is he going to kill me? Instead of thinking horrible thoughts I looked around his car, apart from a few dusty spots his car was spotless. He had no pictures of family or anything. It made me think back….is he going to kill me?

Apparently not, because a few minutes later we pulled into the Starbucks coffee shop by the college. Are we even allowed to be here? Who knows with this place? We got out of the car and walked up to the door and into the coffee shop, people didn’t stare, another odd thing.

“What would you like?” he asked

“I don’t have any money” I said

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll pay, what do you want?” he asked

“Can you get me a Strawberries and Crème Frappuccino?” I asked

“What size?” he asked

“Medium please” I said

He walked away to get the drinks and I walked over to a 2 person table sitting in the seat. the girl behind me turned around,

“Hey miss, is that your boyfriend?” she asked

“No. he’s just a friend” I said

“He seems more like a boyfriend to me” she said turning around in her seat

She grabbed her laptop, and walked away from her spot. Thank god. She was super creepy. Miles came over with my drink and handed it to me,

“Thank you” I said

“Anytime. Now onto these questions” he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the chapter!


	5. 20 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 5

Mile’s POV

She was….different. I had heard what the girl next to her said, since the line wasn’t too long and I was on my way back. The word boyfriend stuck out to me. I almost made a mess with our drinks, there was no way I would get with Isabella Swan. My brother would kill me!

“I’ll start. When is your birthday?” she asked

“October 16th. What’s your favorite color?” I asked

“Green. What’s your full name?” she asked

Shit

“Miles Luke Davis. When’s your birthday?” I asked

“September 3rd. Do you still have feelings for your ex?” she asked

“Fuck no. What’s one of your bad habits?” I asked

“Biting my nails. Hell! Once I started, I couldn’t stop” she said giggling and shaking her head

She sipped her drink multiple times and I had to take a sip of mine,

“Do you have any hobbies?” she asked

Another one where I had to lie.

“I like to listen to music. Tell me about your first kiss” I said

She blushed,

“Well uh…it was 2 years ago with my ex-boyfriend, at sixteen. He had taken me to a meadow he found somewhere when in the woods and we sat there just talking before he suddenly kissed me. He wasn’t my boyfriend at the time, but a few weeks after he was. It was sweet and his lips were soft...” she said blushing

I tried to hide the shudder of knowing how my brother first kissed Isabella Swan.

“Do you have a criminal record? If so, for what?” she asked

“Yes I do” I said

Her eyes widened,

“From stealing a candy bar at the mall” I said winking at the girl

She giggled again shaking her head,

“Do you have a favorite movie?” I asked

“Romeo and Juliet. What is your earliest memory?” she asked

“When I was three and my parents got a divorce. Why did your last relationship break up?” I asked

“Your parents divorced when you were three?” she asked ignoring my question

“They did. Why did your last relationship break up?” I asked

“We had different personalities” she said

She lied to me. I know exactly how they broke up. She found out the truth. This is how my brother told me.

Flashback

“She wouldn’t even let me explain Miles! So we were talking and I was going to tell her when her sister runs up and tells her to get the fuck away from me and pulls her away. I tried to explain but I was slapped, slapped Miles! I wanted to explain to her but she just listened to the fuck brat she called her sister. She just said “he’s a criminal get away from him” and Bella broke it off in the parking lot of the school! I didn’t even get to explain myself Miles, I mean….this is ridiculous!” he said destroying everything he had of proof she existed

“This is stupid. Why didn’t she let you explain?” I asked

“What do you think? She heard one word Miles! Criminal! She was out of my life within seconds. I didn’t get to say anything!” he hissed at me

He was angry, and when I say angry I mean ANGRY.

End of flashback

Edward has a temper problem, he always takes his problems out on his things or his family or just life. It’s irritating when you think about it. I sighed and looked to the girl and then to my watch

“We should get going, class is almost over. If we get back when the bell rings it’ll look like we were there the whole time. We would blend in with the crowd” I said

“I’m not done” she said taking another sip

“Drink it in the car. I’ll take care of it after you get out” I said

“Okay” she said quietly

She stood up and walked behind me to my car where I helped her again into the passenger seat and got into the driver’s seat starting the car and racing off.

We made it back to the school in a few minutes and I dropped her off at the door as she raced into the school blending in with everyone walking to class.

I parked the car and once again pulled out my phone calling my brother.

“Miles! It’s 1 in the morning!” He hissed into the phone

“Oh suck it dude. I just got to speak to your girl for an hour” I said

“What about my girl? I was trying to sleep when you called” he said

“She’s not over you” I said

“Yeah right, do you remember how she told me she didn’t want anything to do with me?” he asked grumbling

“Edward! She’s not over you, no matter how much she tries to deny it. She still loves you!” I said

“Why should I believe you?” he asked

“Because I’m your brother! You sent me here to keep an eye on her didn’t you? Why the fuck would I lie to you? You would kill me!” I said

“That’s right, I would kill you, and if you call me at one in the morning ever again, I’ll leave here and come and kill you myself!” he snapped

“You can’t leave dumbass!” I yelled into the phone

I hung up the phone and threw it into the seat next to me, pissed off. Who does he think he is? He’s just like me! We may have a few differences but….god fuck! How the fuck is he going to kill me? He’s not even supposed to leave London! How would he come to New York anyways? Run? Drive? If they saw him in the airport, the police would be called and he would be threw in jail….again.

If he went to jail again, he would probably be sentenced to life in jail. He didn’t deserve that in life, do you know what would happen with our family? Fuck! I have a question for myself….why can’t life for the Cullen’s just be easy for once?

Just once is all I’m asking….just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the chapter!


	6. Talking with Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 6

Bella’s POV

Miles seemed different than anyone I had met before, he was so different then Edward Cullen. He had a total different personality then anyone I had met before, he’s a nice person and I think even though I’ve only known him for a few days and all, that he would be someone I would be with, unlike Edward Cullen. He was….I don’t get it.

“Bella…..where the hell were you? I missed you in chem” Emmett whispered to be in our next class

“I went somewhere, what does it matter to you?” I asked shrugging my shoulders at my brother.

“What does it matter to me? You’re my baby sister…and I love you” he said

“Emmett…don’t” I said

“You went out with Miles didn’t you?” he asked

“Maybe” I said

“I think something is up with that guy, I don’t know what it is but there is something. Something that makes me think that he’s hiding something” he said

“Emmett he’s not Edward” I said

“I know that, I just…” he said

“Emmett that’s enough, I’m kind of tired of you doing this. I’m over it” I said

He shook his head at me, I knew he didn’t believe that I was completely over Edward….I didn’t believe myself either, there was no way that I was over the guy. Even if he was a criminal and didn’t tell me I kind of liked the guy. He was kind of sweet, before I knew he was a criminal and he turned into a while asshole…..even though t I didn’t give the time to explain about how he lived his life, he could have said something that would change my whole mind about his “life” and him.

Miles was completely different in this fact. He wasn’t a criminal (if you don’t include how he stole a candy bar as a little kid….we all do it), and he hasn’t hid anything from me. Edward hid his life from me for almost nine months, from when we met in September until I figured out the truth in May. I wish he would have told me sooner so I didn’t have to worry about a broken heart, and not being able to trust anyone. It’s super hard to trust anyone anymore, I can’t even think of trusting someone.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I didn’t see Miles once more after that, it was….odd. I was sad and confused at the same time, he…did he use me to? I fucking hope he didn’t use me like Edward did. If he…if he did use me I would die in a broken heart again….I hate boys.

“Bella? Emmett said you skipped fifth period” my sister said from the backseat of my car

I sighed and glared at my brother, I hated him at times like this. He was just lucky, because I was driving and had to shift my eyes back to the road.

“It doesn’t matter anymore Alice, its done and over with” I said

“I saw Miles chase after you after lunch, and I know it does matter. What did you do? Are you moving on?” she asked

“Alice” I said shaking my head

“Tell me Bella” she said inching toward me

I ignored her and continued to drive. Once we were home and Emmett was out of the car I turned back to look at her, she had her arms crossed and she was glaring at me.

“We just went out for coffee, nothing else” I said

“Sure you did. Tell me more” she said

“We played twenty questions” I said

“Oh yeah? Was it fun?” she asked

I shrugged my shoulders,

“It was okay, he’s….he didn’t have much to say about himself” I said shaking my head

“Not much to say? What did he say?” she asked

“Well….” I said

I started to ramble on and on with what we talked about to my sister. We were like best friends, I could tell my sister everything, and I loved it. She laughed excessively when I told her I asked if he committed any crimes and his answer, of him saying he stole a candy bar from the store once. I giggled and shook my head with her. It was hilarious at times, she wanted to know everything about Miles and I didn’t know why.

“Do you think….do you think you may like him? Have you gotten over him and decided to move on? You know you have to Bella, no matter how much you try to deny it” she said

I sighed,

“I don’t know Alice. I know I have to get over him already…I just can’t seem to get the fact that he lied to me out of my head. It’s like….constantly, my memories of the guy are in my head and whatever I do to think of something else, and anything else it doesn’t work. I just….I want to get these memories out of my head” I said shaking my head

They haunted me, every single memory of mine haunts me. I’m haunted by my past….haunted by my past that I was to desperately want to get rid of. I hate having these memories in my head, why I wish some days he would have told me before I feel in love with him so I wouldn’t have a broken heart to deal with for the rest of my life. Sometimes I just hate life, every day to be exact.

“Bella?” Alice asked

“Hmm?” I asked

“Have you ever thought of seeing a therapist? Someone you can talk to, that could calm your nerves and get you focused on something else? Make sure you don’t have to think about him anymore? I know Mom looked at them after she was kidnapped a long time ago, I remember her telling me and now she’s fine and doesn’t have to think about it because she knows how to block it from herself. I’m not going to force you into anything, I just….I just think you need to talk to someone. Besides me” she said

“I know I should, it’s just….what therapist wants to know that I never knew my ex-boyfriend is a criminal? I would probably….they would all hate me by then,” I said.

“A good one, do you think Mom had a hard time when she first went to a therapist? It had been 3 weeks since she had returned, it’s been a year and a half Bella” she said

“I will Alice….I promise,” I said.

“You better. I know this, you need to see someone. Talk out your problems. I want my sister back” she said

“I love you Al” I said,

“Love you too Bella” she said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the chapter!


	7. Tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 7

Bella’s POV

Alice and I walked into our house and everyone in our house turned around to stare at us.

“I was wondering what had happened with you two, I was getting kind of worried” Mom said

“We’re fine Mom, we just had to talk and didn’t need anyone butting in” I said

She rolled her eyes at us and walked off, Emmett looked at us like he knew what was going on.

“What’s up baby sister’s?” he asked

“Nothing, just girl stuff. You wouldn’t understand” Alice said

He rolled his eyes at me and walked away, Dad soon followed before we were left in the front room all alone. I hung up my bag and coat and went to the steps going up them to my room, Alice quickly followed. I slipped off my sweatshirt on my way to my room. I heard Alice stop in her tracks,

“What is that?” she asked

“What is what?” I asked turning around to look at her

“The…the…” she said

“The….?” I asked

“Bella when did you do this? We only turned eighteen a few weeks ago you know,” she said.

I rolled my eyes at my sister and walked towards my room. I opened the door and walked through,

“Bella tell me” she said

“Tell you what? It’s just a tattoo Alice,” I said.

“Does mom or dad know?” she asked

“Mom, she took me” I said

“Mom….wait she took you? Why?” she asked

I shrugged,

“I felt like it and she was the only one home—“ I said

“Wait, when did you do this? Was this….last Saturday?” she asked

“Yes Alice it was” I said

“Why didn’t you take me? I would love to get one!” she said

I shrugged,

“Since I didn’t get anything for my birthday like you two did, mom paid for the tattoo I wanted, it was my birthday present” I said

“Why did you pick…that?” she asked looking down at my shirt, where under it my tattoo sat

I shrugged,

“I liked it” I said

“It….It has nothing to do with him does it?” she asked

“It might, it might not. What does it matter to you?” I asked

“It matters to me because its another big thing if you would go and see a therapist” she said

“Alice, I never said that was going to happen” I said

“I know but, you really should,” she said.

“I know I should Alice, but—“ I said being cut off mid-sentence by the door opening and showing our mother

“I wasn’t snooping or anything but when I went by, I heard something” Mom said

“What did you hear?” I asked

“Therapist, who needs to…?” she asked

“Bella does,” Alice said

“Everyone knows that” Mom said

“I know everyone knows, but it needs to happen. That tattoo…..” Ali said shaking her head at me

“The tattoo is fine the way it is. Alice I think you’re the one who obsessing over this” Mom said

“I just want my sister safe and to be herself again”

“I know,” Mom said

“I know I should see someone, anyone….” I said

“How about I set up an appointment with a therapist for this upcoming weekend?”

“That’d be fine with me, thank you mom” I said

“Anytime honey, now do your homework. Dinner will be done in an hour” Mom said walking out of the room

“Thank you”

“If this sucks Alice, I will kill you” I said

“I hope it doesn’t, maybe this therapist will help” she said

“Alice I kind of doubt this therapist will help at all. I know you think they will-“ I said.

“They will help if its up to me. They will, Mom and Dad would pay for one of the best therapists in town to keep you sane and I know this for a fact. I was looking at Mom and Dad’s expenses, like I do every year, and I found something from a few weeks after mom came home from the kidnapping. Do you know how much they paid each session for mom to feel better about herself?” she said.

“I have no idea Alice, how did you find a paper from back when we were five?” I asked

She shrugged,

“It was in the stack”

“So how much did they spend?” I asked

“1500 dollars a session” she said

My jaw dropped at my sisters statement, they spent that much on her therapy? Was her life really that bad when she had come home? I mean I don’t remember much from when I was four but that much money, I don’t believe it. I mean…wow.

“Why?” I asked

“I think it was because Mom was there for a while and she had a lot of problems when she was there…” she said

“I just can’t believe she was there for so long and they spent so much money on this…” I said

“They’ll probably do the same for you, you need it Bella and you know you do” she said

I sighed and sat on my bed putting my face in my hands,

“You’ll me fine”

“I don’t know if I should do this” I said

“Why not?”

“What therapist wants to know of my boy problems? That is one of the only problems I have in life” I said

“That’s not true, Bella you have trust issues and I know that because I’ve known you our whole life. I’m your sister and we share blood, you need to see someone and they will listen. Mom and Dad will be sure of it” she said

“Thank you Al” I said

“You’re welcome, just remember, everyone loves you and everyone is here for you”

“I know, I know. Maybe once in my life I’ll be able to forget my past, and I want to forget it, I really do. It’s just…it’s not easy Al” I said

“How is it now easy? Tell me,” she said.

“All I can think about is my time with him, we spent nine months together and I feel in love with him while he lied to me the whole time. It’s just hard on me” I said

“I know Bella, you’ll get through this. I promise” she said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the chapter!


	8. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 8

Renee’s POV

~Friday Night~

“We have to tell them sometime” Charlie said

I sighed and looked to my husband, I didn’t want to tell them.

“I’ll crush her” I said

“No you won’t, Bella will understand,” he said.

I turned around and looked at him more closely

“Have you learned nothing in the past year and a half? This is Bella we’re talking about here” I said

“I know I know” he said rolling his eyes at me

“No I don’t think you do,” I said crossing my arms.

“I do Renee, she’s been through every lately” he said

“Our daughter is depressed, she has a broken heart” I said

“From the Cullen’s no less!” he said

“Charlie” I said

“I know, I know” he said rolling his eyes again

“Charlie….” I said again

“What?” he asked

“We have to tell them, tonight” I said

“Tonight?” he whined

“Yes tonight” I said

He sighed and walked over to the steps calling for our children, they came down the steps one at a time.

“What’s up?” Emmett asked

“Sit down” I said

Emmett being a smart ass sat down on the floor while his sisters came and sat on the couch,

“Emmett” Alice snapped pointing to the end of the couch

He pouted and stood up and going to sit in that seat.

“What’s up?” Emmett asked again

“Do you guys remember when your mother wasn’t here for a year and a half?” Charlie asked

“How could I forget?” Alice said

“Well something happened in those months I was gone” I said

“What happened?” Alice asked

“I was raped multiple times” I said

Bella winced out of the corner of my eye,

“Oh” Alice said

“And one of those times I got pregnant” I said

Alice gasped in shock covering her mouth, my other children looked at me like I was nuts in the head.

“Tell me that’s not true” Emmett said

“I can’t, I would be lying” I said

“What happened next?” Bella asked

“I went through the pregnancy and gave birth. I gave birth to a little boy on December 15th. His name was Andrew,” I said

“A boy? Hell yeah!” Emmett said grinning

The girls ignored him,

“Where is he?” Alice asked

“I have no idea,” I said

“He has to be….what twelve now?” Bella said

I nodded,

“At least,” I said.

“Why are you telling us this?” Emmett asked

“Because of his father” I said

“His father…?” Alice asked

“Anthony Cullen” I said

Bella’s eyes widened and rolled back in her head before she passed out. I knew it was coming, Alice immediately went to assist her sister

“Did you say Cullen? As in Edward Cullen?” Emmett asked

“I did” I said

“He kidnapped you? Raped you? And has is related to our little brother?” Emmett asked

“Yes,” I said

“That means he has a relation to him” Alice said sitting up on the couch

She had sat Bella on the chair, still passed out.

“Yes,” I said.

“That’s why you hate the Cullen’s so much” she said

“No that’s not why we hate them so much” Charlie said

“Then why do you hate them?” Emmett asked

“We hate them for the kidnapping, not the child,” Charlie said.

“Do we….do we have any other connections with them?” Alice asked

“No, just of Isabella” Charlie said

“And Edward, yes we know that” Emmett said

“Wait, if you knew the Cullen’s because you were kidnapped and such like you told us, did you know he was a Cullen the whole time?” Alice asked

“No, I didn’t know he had children. If I would have known he had children I would have protected my daughter from everything having to do with that family,” I said.

“I have this odd feeling about another guy, another guy attracted to Bella, and I need to know if he has relation to Cullen,” Emmett said

“I believe Anthony only had one son” I said

“What is this boy who likes Isabella?” Charlie asked

I sighed, him and his Isabella.

“His name is Miles Davis, he’s the new kid at school. It was the boy who Bella thought was him, do you remember she talking to you about it Mom?” Alice said

“I do,” I said.

“Well the next day after that he came up to our table and put down his hood and it turned out not to be who she thought it was. He wanted to know her more, so what did he do? He took her out for coffee. She returned sixth hour with a huge smile on her face and didn’t say anything to us about anything. I thought at first she was just getting over him, but I knew it wasn’t true when Miles didn’t come back to school like she did,” Alice said

“I have no idea, it doesn’t sound like a Cullen” I said

“But that’s what got me, Edward Cullen was just like this when we first met him. He did some of the exact things to Bella when they first met and she fell for him, hard. I just had this feeling it was happening again,” Alice said.

“I don’t know Alice,” I said.

“I told her, I just want her safe. I don’t want anything to happen to Bella again, and I have this odd feeling something will happen to her and she’ll be crushed again, and this time it’ll be worse” Alice said

“Just because of this new kid?” I asked

She nodded,

“I think so,” she said.

“Well then maybe we’ll just have to make sure she doesn’t get hurt anymore” Charlie said

“We can only hope that would happen” Alice said running a hand through her hair

“We will keep her safe and I know this for a fact, because I’m not letting Isabella go through this again. If I could beat that boys ass I would, for breaking my little girl’s heart and her trust” Charlie said

“We will Charlie…we will” I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the chapter!


	9. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 9

His POV

I hate this, I hate being stuck in this stupid place!

“Eddie!” he squealed behind me

I turned around to see Andy, he was one who could put a smile on my face when I wasn’t having a good day, which seemed to be everyday lately.

“Hey Andy” I said ruffling his hair

He shook his head at me,

“You know it’s Drew, Eddie” he said

I laughed,

“You know it’s Edward, Andy” I said

“It doesn’t matter to me, I’m twelve” he said

“So?” I asked

“And you’re twenty,” he said shaking his head.

“Eight year difference bud. Now what did you come in here for?” I asked

“Miles called again” he said

I rolled my eyes at him,

“Of course he did,” I said.

“He said something happened with her” he said

“Oh yeah? What was it?” I asked

I was always interested to know what was going on with my Isabella. I was unlucky now because Andy shrugged his shoulders,

“You don’t help very much do you?” I said shaking my head.

He shrugged again,

“Whatever. You know she doesn’t—“ he said.

“I don’t care!” I seethed

He rolled his eyes this time,

“Sure you don’t,” he said.

“I hate you,” I said.

This little boy…my little half-brother…

“No you don’t, you love me alright but you don’t know what the word love means do you? Huh? Huh?” he asked

“Andy shut the hell up! I’m fucking tired of you,” I said.

“Tired of me? How do you think Dad feels about you?” he said

“Shut up” I said

He rolled his eyes and walked away from me. We may share the same dad, but Andy and I have never shared the same mother. His mother, well as my father said left him, when he was only a few months old and fled to the states. He’s raised Andy by my mother’s side ever since then. Andy doesn’t remember his birth mom, and doesn’t want anything to do with her, so he could kind of care less.

We shared blood, we are family, no matter what others say.

“Edward!” my mother said coming into the room.

*groans*, can’t I just get a little peace?

“Hello there mother,” I said.

French, that’s what she speaks, but when do I give a shit? She can speak English all she wants. She knows I don’t speak French, and I don’t plan on learning anytime soon.

“Your brother called me,” she said.

I groaned. Not him again!

“He told me you threatened to kill him,” she said crossing her arms

“Well I did,” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“And why did you do that?” she asked

“Miles woke me up! At one in the morning!” I said angrily.

“This has to be taken by, you’re going to kill him?” she asked crossing her arms

I rolled my eyes. If I actually thought about it, I was more like my mother then I was my father. Well I can’t say that, I have my father’s genes obviously and I’m following in his footsteps no matter how much my mother told me she hated me being in the same business of my father.

“Never mind it mother,” I said.

“Never mind it? You aren’t, you WILL NOT and I repeat will not kill your brother,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” I said rolling my eyes.

She sighed and walked off. Sometimes I despise my mother, and I’m super glad she lives elsewhere in this place while I’m closer to my father, who understands life like this.

People here, London, know me as Edward Cullen, first born son of Anthony Cullen. They know my dad, Anthony, as being a criminal and killing people. They never knew my mother, well until she had me, then she was known all over. My father, obviously, killed people and many of them. He met my mother when he killed her parents, John and Amy Dean. My mother had been home from school at the time of the killing, and dropped her things in shock. He kidnapped her, and threw her in a cell until he fell in love with her.

I was born about a year later, so they’ve been married as many years as I’ve been alive. I was taught many fighting skills when growing up, apparently I still am learning new fighting skills. My father asked me, if I wanted to be in this kind of life or to be like my mother’s side of the family (even though they were very close to us), I chose to be with him. I had grown up just about my whole life learning about this kind of family and I don’t know how much I love this.

Yes, I Edward Cullen left London and fled to Chicago where I fell in love. I wasn’t expecting it to happen, not right away I mean. I made, made my parents sign me up for the school she went to in Chicago under a different name. They just used my middle name, Masen. Edward Masen. No one knew who I was, not many people knew who I was because of living in London instead of the states.

She quickly fell for me also, and I loved how she was. She was a very, beautiful person, a very nice girl. I should have told her the truth about me, I know, but I didn’t. I had to keep the family secret from her while in the states, and I had no idea how much research her sister would do on me. How long it took her to find any information on me and my family was beyond me.

 

I knew my parents had made sure there was no news about us on the internet, so who in the hell knows where she found the information. If Bella would have let me explain, instead of instantly kicking me out of her life and leaving, then maybe we could have worked out. I should have told her! God I hate life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the chapter!


	10. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 10

 

Bella’s POV

 

~Day of Seeing Therapist~

 

I bit my lip, I was seeing that lady today. The one who is going to make me confess all my feelings about me, my ex-boyfriend, Miles, and all of these things that my mother is worried about and I know she is going to make me say it all. I don’t like talking about myself ever. Whenever someone wants to talk about me I always talk to them on their life and try not to bring up my own life because I would rather cut myself then talk about myself.

 

My mother is making me do this, I don’t want to do this, at all. Well…that’s a lie, I do want to do this but I’m super nervous and I’m not sure what the lady will say and what she will think of my troubles. I can bet that she won’t like it, and I’ll be thrown out of the therapist for having way too many problems, I can see it now. She’ll hate me, she’ll think I’m crazy…and…and.

 

“Bella,” Alice said putting her hand on my shoulder.

 

I looked back to my sister, with a concerned look on my face.

 

“You’ll be fine. I know exactly what you’re thinking. She won’t hate you for your problems she’s meant to help you,” Alice said.

 

“I’m not so sure,” I said.

 

“Like I said. You’ll be fine, she’s meant to help you not make the situation worse. She will listen to you and I’m hoping she will help you, we’ll be right downstairs,” she said. Ice

 

“She might,” I said.

 

“She won’t,” Alice said

 

“What if she does?” I asked still concerned.

 

“Bella please, she won’t think you’re a freak, you can trust me,” she said.

 

“How long do we have until the appointment?” I asked

 

“It’s two now, so five hours,” she said.

 

“I’m going to take a nap, wake me an hour before we have to leave if I’m not up yet,” I said.

 

“Okay,” she said walking out of my room.

 

I slipped under my sheets in my bed and closed my eyes. I would sleep…I will sleep.

 

Bella’s Dream

 

“Your husband kills people for a living Isabella, didn’t you know that?” The man asked,

 

“Well of course,” I said moving more toward the man’s face.

 

“Did you now Isabella? Or are you just staging for your lovely husband?” he asked,

 

“Of course I’m not, I wouldn’t have married the guy at nineteen if I didn’t know he was a criminal,” I said smirking.

 

“I don’t think I believe you Mrs. Cullen,” he said.

 

“Do you not?” I asked.

 

“I think he’s keeping you hostage and you’re not his wife Isabella,” he said.

 

“Now why would he lie like that?” I asked smirking yet again.

 

“I think you’re hiding something from me, you know something,” he said.

 

“Well why would I do that?” I said.

 

“Because you’re a Cullen! You, your husband, your brother-in-law, and your brother,” he said.

 

“I am a Cullen smart ass,” I said rolling my eyes.

 

“I think you know where you’re going,” he seethed.

 

Sucker. I stood from my seat and grabbed his tie, bringing his face closer to mine.

 

“If you think you’ll be throwing me, a Cullen, in jail you’re nuts. Do you think my husband would leave me unprotected? To have no clue how to defend myself? I’m not an idiot Jenson, and neither is my family,” I said pulling on his tie tighter.

 

“They’re not your family Isabella, their criminals,” he chocked out.

 

“Criminals, hmm, how many years did I hear that in therapy?” I said.

 

“Everytime,” he chocked out.

 

“Hmm, how about no? I don’t think I heard that, ever, not one single time did I hear the word “criminal”,” I said.

 

“He’ll kill you, you and your family,” he said.

 

“I kind of think my family, could kind of care less. They did disown me when I married my husband,” I said.

 

“Of course they did! Because he’s a filthy criminal, who instead of having a real job, has a job of killing people,” he said.

 

“A real job would never bring in the money of killing a person who is wanted for horrible crimes, you know that right? Killing people isn’t a job, it’s a hobby,” I said letting go of his tie and throwing him back.

 

“A real job would be better,” he said.

 

I walked over to him, and dug my heel into his foot. He bit his lip in pain, and clenched his fists.

 

“Does that hurt Jenson?” I asked smirking.

 

“No,” he said lying through his teeth.

 

I twisted my heel around in his foot.

 

“How about that? Does that hurt?” I asked.

 

“It seems your husband didn’t teach you anything,” he said through his teeth.

 

“No?” I asked.

 

“Not a thing,” he said.

 

“My husband may have not taught me any skills to kill you, because you know that’s his job. Though, my husband does know some things that you could kind of care less about,” I said.

 

“You’re just a pity, he didn’t do anything for you,” he said.

 

I grabbed his hand in mine and snapped his wrist. He bit down on his lip even harder that time, I loved it.

 

“Hmm…do you think you want to die now? Or do I need to snap something else?” I asked curiously.

 

“You can’t kill me,” he said.

 

“I know I can’t, but I do have a skilled husband, and brother-in-law that can kill you in an instant,” I said grinning.

 

His neck was snapped and he was dead. Thank god, he was getting very annoying.

 

“You took that one very far Isabella,” the guy said.

 

“Of course I did, the guy was super annoying,” I said rolling my eyes.

 

He rolled his eyes to.

 

“I see why my brother loves you so much,” he said.

 

“Yeah I know,” I said winking at him.

 

End of Bella’s Dream

 

I shot up in my bed when hearing a knock on my door,

 

“Bella we have to get going in forty five minutes,” Alice said.

 

“Okay,” I said.

 

I heard her walk away and I collapsed on my bed. This is going to a very interesting therapy session after that dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved the chapter!


	11. Therapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

We made our way to the therapist within 20 minutes after we had left the house. I bit my lip, scared, of what was going to happen with the person who has to listen to my feelings. The dream is all I could remember, the "brother" part struck me more than ever, and the "husband" part. I hated that man, there would be no way in hell would think of marrying him.

I knew he had a brother, well, my brother to, but it seems the "brother" in my dream was the same age I was. It made everything so hectic.

"Bella? You okay?" Alice said.

"Fine," I said.

Disown me. They would disown me if I ever married Edward Cullen. I got out of the car and slammed my door shut. I shoved my hands in my pockets and put my head down. Alice opened the door to the building and I walked it, sitting at the nearest seat with Alice next to me, while Mom went to check me in.

"How was your nap?" Alice asked.

"Fine," I said.

"Are you sure? You seem off," she said.

"I'm fine," I snapped at her.

She turned away from me, and looked the other way as she played on her phone. Mom came over and sat next to me,

"The lady said it would just be a few minutes," Mom said.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Are you nervous? It is okay to be nervous," she said.

"I'm fine," I said.

She looked away from me and I sighed. I didn't like the feeling of having to go to this place, and see the one who I'll have to express my feelings to.

"Isabella?" a lady called from the door.

My eyes snapped to hers and I saw a lady, someone who looked super nice. She looked at me and smiled. I stood from my seat and walked towards her, she just smiled.

"Hello their Isabella. Would you like some water?" she asked as we went down the hall.

"No thank you," I said.

She led me into a room and I sat down on the couch as she shut the door.

"My name is Rosie. You can either call me Rose or Rosie. What is your name sweetie?" she asked.

"Isabella but you can call me Bella," I said.

She smiled at me, again. I looked around the room and spotted a picture, of a little girl.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That is my daughter. Her name is Rylie," she said.

That sounded so much like a boy's name but I didn't say that, since the girl was adorable.

"Okay Bella. We're here to talk about you. Not me," she said grabbing her notepad.

Something I was trying to avoid.

"What brought you here Bella? Please don't lie to me," she said.

"My family is worried about me," I said.

"Worried why?" she asked.

"I met this guy, a year or more ago and I feel for him," I said.

She looked confused.

"I need to know more sweetheart. I was told absolutely nothing," she said.

"He…he feel for me to and we were together, like a couple. He was a foreign exchange student, or so I thought, when my sister, Alice, came up to me. We had been together since October and he had never told me about his life. Not a single word and," I said stopping my sentence.

"Tell me Isabella. Let it out," she said.

"My sister told me something I didn't know. He had lied to me," I said.

I was pouring my heart out to this young lady, and she didn't even care. It was her job, she was meant to do it.

"Then she told me that he had…he hadn't been who he said," I said.

"Who was he?" she asked.

"She told me…she told me he had been a…a killer," I said finishing my sentence.

I didn't notice that she had been writing some of this down, probably for the times to come when I could get over the story.

"How did you deal with this after she told you?" she asked lifting her head.

"I left the parking lot after she told me. I haven't seen the man since," I said.

"No Bella that's not what I meant. How did you deal? Did you sink into a depression?" she asked.

"I can't trust," I said.

"You can't trust? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I don't trust anyone as easily anymore. I haven't…I haven't trusted anyone ever since," I said.

"You think they'd be lying to you constantly," she said.

"Yes," I said.

She wrote down some more notes and I just felt liked I wanted to cry. A sound starting frightened me.

"Oh my. I forgot to turn off my phone," she said reaching for her phone.

She rejected the call and looked toward me again.

"You were saying?" she said.

"I didn't say anything," I said.

"I'm sorry for the interruption," she said.

I shook my head. It had been fine to me. She looked at her watch.

"It seems our hour just flew by Isabella. It was nice to see you. Will I be expecting another visit from you?" she asked.

"Yes. You probably will," I said.

Like I would have a choice to come back or not, I would be forced by my family. I stood from my spot and she stood with me, I had just noticed how tall she was. It wasn't a bad appointment.

I didn't hate it, I thought I would have hated it completely but I guess I didn't. It wasn't such a bad thing to let out my feelings to another person.

"I hope after a little while Isabella you can learn to trust me," she said.

I hope one day I'll be able to trust people again fully, maybe just one day I'll be able to do so.

"Thank you," I said.

She just smiled, again, like always. Now just to know someone else won't turn on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say this one time. This story will be dark, this story will have sex, and this story will be long! Bella will grow a backbone, she will not be weak, she will be the main part of the story. If you don't like these things, do not report my story, move on and hit the X in the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all!

Chapter 12

 

Bella's POV

 

I thought more of the dream, as the day went on, I didn't like how it was. I don't know why it concerned me but I really did. It bothers me, I must say that.

 

He had a brother, I never knew he had a brother. It means, means there is another one of him. Another person that is related to the Cullen family and is a criminal. If I know the boy, which I suppose I don't, I'll die in frustration on how that I can't seem to get away from the family of criminals, I need to get away from them. I want to get away from that family, I need to get away from that family.

 

If I don't get away from that family…I have no idea what would happen. I'll probably scream, why I would even want to be in that family is beyond me. I wouldn't be a part of that family, no matter what happens in the future, I will not become a Cullen. I won't let my family disown me, for marrying a Cullen…I won't let it happen! If I became a Cullen, which I hope I won't, I would be a criminal…I would rather kill myself than become one of them.

 

I shook my head and left my room, it was more images, more images in my head of the past. Things I didn't want to remember anymore, things I've been dying to forget.

 

"Bella!" Alice said coming up the steps and into my doorway.

 

"What's up little sis?" I asked.

 

"Come with me," she said.

 

I followed my sister down to the living room where a music video was on.

 

"It's your favorite band," she said.

 

I sighed in relief, it was nothing that was so…horrible. Last time she did that I broke up with my boyfriend, and then she does it again…my sister.

 

"You had to drag me down here for this?" I asked.

 

"Well I remember once when you told me of them, you told me whenever they were on the TV to come and get you," she said.

 

"Oh…that," I said.

 

She rolled her eyes at me and set me down on the couch smiling. She gave me a thumbs up. I smiled at her, a tiny bit, and gave her a thumbs up to…even though I felt horrible and couldn't forget the word…disown. She looked at me concerned,

 

"Are you okay? You seem down," she said.

 

"Fine," I said.

 

"Are you sure? I'm just concerned. You're very…odd today," she said.

 

"Alice I'm fine," I said.

 

"Okay," she said.

 

She looked the other way and I followed. The song was a great one, and it was so…odd how it fit to my situation of having he dream and remembering the memories. All of it. The song was a good one and it just…stuck with me. I know it would stick with me, forever, or whenever I would be in that life, if I went into that life. I would be in the life of a killer, the life of someone that I didn't want to be. I don't want to be that girl, the girl who is in the same business as her husband…of killing innocent people.

 

The person, the guy, in my dream seemed innocent and I was the only one who was doing a bad thing, I won't do it. I won't do it, no, I'll try…try not to do it and move on with life but will I actually succeed in doing that? I kind of doubt I will, but I can damn try. I hope that in time, I cannot think of him, and his family. He has to be the worst person in the word to be with, and I hate how that is.

 

Why was I, Isabella Swan, the one to be picked to go through the life of having to deal with having broken trust because I was the girlfriend of a cold blood killer?

 

My mother came in the room, and looked around the room seeing the kid show on that Alice was watching and shook her head.

 

"Kid shows sweetheart?" she asked.

 

"Mom! I'm still a kid at heart you know," she said.

 

She scoffed and shook her head at my little sister.

 

"Alice you're a seventeen year old girl watching SpongeBob," she said.

 

"So? I can watch it all I want! I am a seventeen girl you know," Alice said.

 

Our mother scoffed and sat on the chair, smiling at us.

 

"You never did tell me how the thing with Rose went sweetheart," Mom said.

 

"She was nice," I said.

 

"Just nice? Did you talk about…that?" she asked.

 

"I told her," I said.

 

"Are you feeling any better yet?" she asked.

 

What did she expect?

 

"Not yet Mom. It doesn't take one session," I said.

 

She sighed and looked the other way, I knew she knew what it was like, and she had been in therapy for years before she could get out of it. Though it was different, my mother had been kidnapped and raped and I had a broken heart, it was a complete difference. Now days things are different to, when we were younger the therapy wasn't as precise as it is today, it's even more "high tech". I don't get how it's more technical when all that happens is they write things down on a notepad, unless counting they can use laptops more often now.

 

I looked over to my mother, I had never noticed how much I looked like her. I guess it was a good thing, since my father had told me she always wanted her children to look like her, and Alice looked like our grandmother while Emmett looked exactly like our father, they could be twins. Well if Emmett was a couple decades older that is. I wonder what my mother's son looks like, does he look like his dad? Or is he like me and looks like our mother?

 

It is super hard to believe, I'm related to a Cullen because of our mother. Oh great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember exactly what the song for this chapter was, and I think you should listen to it because for that few paragraphs it goes along pretty well. 
> 
> Hello Heartache By Avril Lavigne. 
> 
> It kind of encouraged me to write this when I did, and I say again, I say you should listen to it and re-read the chapter, it might just make it feel....different. 
> 
> I haven't finished the next chapter just yet, so I have no idea when it will post, but I'll be sure to post it on a timely manner!
> 
> Please review :)


	13. Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

~that night~

I yawned, and my eyes were drooping, I was starting to fall asleep.

"Bella. Come on upstairs. It's late," my sister said from the bottom step.

I stood from my seat on the couch and walked after my sister. After she went to her own room I went to mine. After stripping down and putting on some pajama pants and a t-shirt, I slipped into my bed, resting my head on the pillow. Not long, not long at all before I slipped into another dream.

Bella's Dream

"You don't give a kitten a gun!" he said.

"How the hell is she going to protect herself if she doesn't have a gun?" another said.

"You'll be right outside," he said.

"What if the asshole points a gun after her face? The minute she would try to scream she would be dead!" the other man said.

"You know he doesn't even own a gun," he said.

"He's right you know. I should be able to protect myself," I said.

"Baby do you even know how to use a gun?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's all my dad did in the month of November, I think I know how to shoot a gun," I said.

"See! She knows how to shoot a gun. Give it back to her," the other man said.

"No," he said.

"Edward!" I said starting to get pissed.

"What about a knife?" the other man said.

"A knife!" he said.

"It'd be better than nothing Edward," I said.

"Do you know how to kill someone with a knife?" he asked.

"Edward!" I said.

He wasn't being very nice about this gun/knife business.

"One of these times I'm going to get hurt and it'll be your fault," I said.

"You wouldn't get hurt. I haven't been hurt but a few times and I've been doing this since I was thirteen," he said.

"Nine years," I said.

"He has got hurt a lot, Bella. He just doesn't want to admit it," the other man said.

"That's a lie!" he said.

"Like hell it is!" the other man said.

"I think that's enough. You're acting like children," I said.

"Children Bella? Seriously?" Edward asked.

"Well you know it's true! That's basically all you guys do anymore. Fight of something unimportant," I said.

"This is important baby. I don't need you dying on me," Edward said.

"If I have protection Edward, I won't die. You have to trust me," I said.

"Fine I admit it. I'm worried about you baby," he said.

Edward Cullen, worried about me? Right.

"You don't have to be. Just trust me," I said.

He takes my face in his hands and I put my hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I haven't trusted you baby," he said leaning his forehead on mine.

I brushed my thumb over the scar on his cheeks.

"Just tell me you love me and we can move on," I said.

"I love you baby. But, I may have an idea," he said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"How do you feel about heels?" he asked.

"What the fuck are you getting at Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"Well Isabella Cullen I have something that won't have to make you use a gun or a knife," he said.

"Edward!" I groaned.

Just great.

End of Bella's dream.

I rolled over in my bed and felt something, something that felt odd. Whatever I was feeling made me open my eyes quickly. I looked over my room and saw nothing, nothing but the things that were always in my room. When I looked next to me, I saw a book, and sighed running a hand through my hair and sitting up in my bed. When I looked over at my clock next to my bed, I saw it was only seven in the morning, on a Saturday and I was awake.

Not bothering to try to fall back asleep, and be sucked into another dream I didn't want to be in, I grabbed my remote and turned on the TV. The TV wasn't loud, it really never was and I didn't mind that. My parents had money, so my television had some feature's an ordinary seventeen year old girl would have on their TV, in their room, if they had one that is.

I was flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch, but apparently there is nothing to watch at seven in the morning. It was until I hit the news that I stopped searching. I don't know why we even had this channel, since the station was in London.

"Tell me what you remember sir. We need to know every detail," the reporter said holding the microphone to him.

"I don't remember much. He was tall and…skinny and carrying a gun. He…he knocked me out before I could even call the police," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Do you by any chance, remember anything about his face? His eye color maybe?" she asked.

"Green. His eyes were green," he said.

Green eyes. Tall, and he is skinny.

I shivered in my bed and pulled my blankets up to my face terrified of what would happen next. It could be anyone, it wouldn't be him. Could it? There were many people in London, it wasn't anything like Forks, where there were only a few thousand people in the whole population, there are eight and a half million people who might be a guy, and have green eyes.

Though there was only one man, with green eyes, that I knew that would commit a crime, the only man I really knew of was him.

If it is him, I'm quite screwed and I don't like this, at all. It is something I do not need to go through, yet again.


	14. Going to NY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 14

Edward's POV

"What the fuck did you do now?" my brother snapped at me, while we were on the phone.

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" I asked.

"I saw the fucking international news Edward. You've really gotten to robbing stores?" he asked.

"What the fuck Miles? I haven't been out of the house in days," I said.

"Like hell!" he snapped.

"Really Miles! I haven't been out of the house in days. You could contact our fucking mother and she would tell you exactly what I fucking said!" I said.

I hadn't moved from the fucking bed in a few days, well except to do things I needed to do. Now my brother is accusing me of a robbery, which I didn't do.

"Well who else do you know that looks exactly like you?" he asked.

"Maybe our fucking father?" I asked.

"Is our father under twenty-one?" he snapped.

"What does it even matter?" I asked.

"You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about Edward," he said.

"Go to hell Miles. I didn't do anything," I said ending the call.

After ending the call I just stared at the background on my phone. I hadn't changed it since I moved back to London, I hadn't changed it since I was in Chicago.

Bella and I. She was smiling, she was happy, and she loved me. She didn't know, she didn't know anything. Until she did; I lost her. It wasn't long before I started browsing all of my pictures, the only pictures I had of her.

I should have just told her, told her that I wasn't who I said, but I didn't. I told her the fake name and thought that I could get away with it, without her actually finding out about who I was, who I am. I wanted to see her, I had to see her.

"Edward," Andy said coming in the room.

"What do you want Andy?" I asked.

"You're going somewhere," he said.

"No I'm not," I said.

"Edward," he said.

You could so tell this little boy was related to our father, in that attitude we all share.

"You don't know what I'm going through Andy," I said.

"It's Drew!" he snapped.

"You don't know what I'm going through Drew," I said, "correcting" myself.

"You can't just leave me out of these things Ed," he said.

For a kid his age, he wasn't that stupid.

"I need to go back; nobody can know," I said.

"You know you can't do that. Miles has it covered," he said.

"Like hell!" I snapped.

"You know Elizabeth won't let you out of this place!" he said.

"I'm over eighteen. She can't do anything to me," I said.

"She's still your mom," he said.

My mother didn't control me. I'm over eighteen which means it is fine for me, to go wherever I want, not somewhere she wants me to go.

"Miles has it taken care of Edward. You don't need to make things worse," he said.

"I don't really give a shit anymore! She isn't anything to my brother," I said slipping off of the bed.

As my feet hit the floor, I noticed how cold the floor was. It was time, there was no way in fucking hell I was going to stay here any longer, I may not be able to see her right up close but there I could see her somehow. Sometime.

"You're just going to leave? Just like that?" Andy asked.

"Yes," I said.

I stood from my bed and walked over to my closet, pulling out my bag for overnight trips.

"You shouldn't just leave like this!" Andy said.

I had to go, I had to see her.

"I can't just stay here any longer Andrew. I just….I'm tired of being here!" I said.

"What if she sees you?" he asked.

"She won't," I said.

"What if she does?!" he snapped.

"I don't know Andrew. If she does, she does," I said.

"Don't you think she's in enough pain with you lying to her?" he asked.

"I didn't lie," I said.

"You just didn't tell her the truth," he said.

"I did it to keep her safe," I said.

"From who?" he asked.

Who was I trying to keep her safe from?

I was trying to keep her safe from me, trying to keep her safe from her boyfriend.

"Exactly," Andy said.

He knew exactly what I was thinking, he knew I was trying to keep her from me.

"Can I go with you?" he said, out of the blue.

"What?!" I said looking over his way.

"She is my sister…well half-sister," he said.

"No. I cannot let you go with me. Mom would kill me," I said, as I walked over to the closet.

When I opened the closet doors, I saw clothes, and weapons, lots and lots of weapons. I had to protect myself, and my family somehow.

"How are you going to protect yourself In New York? You can't take a weapon on a plane," he said.

"Why would I need protecting?" I asked.

"Just in case something happens," he said.

I wasn't going to take a gun, I could buy a gun in New York if I needed it.

"How are you going to leave? You know you can't leave London," he said.

"I'll find a way, and you're not going. Mom would kill me if you got hurt," I said.

"I won't get hurt! I've lived with you my whole life," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're not me Andrew! You barely know anything on trying to even protect yourself," I said.

"I'm only twelve Edward," he said.

He is only twelve, I had to remember that about that small boy.

"Take me with you, please. She is my half-sister," he said, crossing his arms.

"You don't need to even know her Andrew! She doesn't even know you exist," I said.

"How do you know? You don't know what my mom told her!" he said stomping his foot.

"You're not going with me," I said.

"Take me with you please," he said.

"Andrew! You heard what I said!" I snapped.

"You guys are so mean! You keep me away from everything," he said stomping out of my room.

Sometimes….just sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with that kid.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Edward's POV

I grumbled as I looked over at the small boy next to me, sleeping in the seat like it was nothing. Andrew was definitely part of this family, since he blackmailed me into taking him to NY with me.

Midnight flight, that was how I had gotten out of my mother's grip of staying in London, and she wouldn't know I was gone until she woke up and I was almost already to New York.

"Sir, would you like a pillow?" the flight attendant said.

I took the pillow from her and put it on the headrest, before resting my head and closing my eyes. The flight had just taken off an hour ago, and we had a ways to go yet. Six hours actually. If I fell asleep now, I would wake when the flight should land in New York. That wouldn't be bad, but I didn't know if I wanted to sleep.

"Go to sleep," Andy mumbled, kicking my leg.

Of course he wasn't asleep yet, I should have known.

While I lay there in the seat, with my head on the pillow and my eyes closed. It wasn't long before I felt the sleep overtaking my body.

Edward's Dream

"Fuck it!" I heard myself saying.

"You can't give it up anymore! You came here for a damn reason," Miles snapped.

"She'll fucking hate me, she already does! Do I need her to hate me even more? I'm not even supposed to be here," I said.

"You're here for good Edward. You're not here because you love her, you're here to protect her. You have to protect her Edward. She knows someone is following her and for once it's not you," he said.

"I can't always protect her Miles. She'll find out, she's not stupid!" I said, with anger.

"I never said she was! Bella needs someone to protect her right now, from our father. He's only one step away from corrupting her whole family. Her mother, and her sister have suffered through our father's life, as he calls it. You have to make sure, make sure he doesn't get a hold of her. If he get's her Edward, she will be gone. Gone forever dude," he said.

I pulled at my hair.

"Disparu. Disparu frère," he said.

She would be gone, she wouldn't be the girl I met anymore, and she would be like her sister, depressed with no more trust, less trust then what she has now.

"You can't just sit back and watch her family suffer any longer. You know having a Cullen in the household doesn't help!" Miles said.

"Andrew is happy there! He wants to comfort his family, his sisters," I said.

"Because he knows you! Have you ever seen how he and Bella talk? He knows everything about you, about how much of an ass you've been! He could tell her you're watching over her you know? He could tell her everything," Miles said.

"He wouldn't even dare," I said.

"I've heard them talking you know. Mostly just about you," he said.

"Forget it Miles. Protect her. I'll do the killing," I said.

"You would kill our own father?" he asked.

"I would do anything for Bella," I said.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said.

"Tell her you're here," he said.

"Hell no!" I said

"You said anything," he said.

"She doesn't need to know I'm here Miles," I said.

"What if she did?" he asked.

"What did you tell her?" I demanded

"Nothing,"

"Liar."

"Why would I lie to you? You would kill me first," he said.

"You're right. I would kill your sorry ass," I said.

"And that right there would be why I tell her nothing! NOTHING! I'm just like you," he said.

"You're nothing like me," I spat.

"I'm exactly like you brother. You hid things from her, and here I am, just a year later. Hiding things from someone who trusts me!" he said.

"She only trusts you because she doesn't know you," I said.

"If I keep hiding this from her Edward, she'll never trust me again," he said.

"Maybe that is a good thing," I said, as a I ran my hand through my hair.

"What?!" he screeched.

"You heard me," I said.

"Edward! Maybe it's just time I tell her everything. Oh my brother is her ex-boyfriend, who didn't tell her he had killed someone, sure sure. She needs to know Edward," he said.

"No," I said.

"No what?" he asked.

"No you won't tell her. If anyone tells her anything it's going to be Andy," I said.

"Why Andy?" he asked, confused.

"Because she trusts her little brother more than she does you," I said.

"Yeah right!" he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Then ask her Miles. Ask her who she trusts the most," I said.

"It would be me," he said.

"Right!" I scoffed.

"You do know she likes me right?" he asked.

"Hands off," I growled.

"It's not like she even knows you're here," he said.

"She's mine! Touch her and I will kill you," I snapped.

She was mine, my girl.

"She is not! She doesn't even love you anymore!" he snapped right back at me.

"I don't care! Lay a hand on her, and I will personally kill you," I said.

"You wouldn't even dare come out of that car when you were watching her," He hissed.

"What about a mask dumbass?" I asked.

"She would scream, and you would be dead," he said.

"No, I don't think I would," I said.

"Emmett would kill you. He protects his sisters now more then ever," he said.

"And if I killed you?" I asked.

"He would try to kill you," he said.

"He wouldn't. He couldn't," I said.

"He could damn try. What about your voice? You're voice hasn't changed since you left," he said.

"Why would I tell you? You would just ruin it for me. I'm not an idiot," I said.

"Oh but you are," he said.

End of Dream

Soo….

Translation

Disparu frère- Gone Brother


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

"I need a drink," I mumbled as Andy was looking around the store.

We had made it to New York a few hours ago and Andy didn't want to go see Miles or go to the hotel, so here I am, taking him shopping.

People were looking at me like I was his father, and didn't want to hang out with him. I told him I couldn't keep my gun in the backseat of the rental care all day, but he just waved me off and made me stop. I could have just ignored him, but he's like any other twelve year old boy, and would have complained until we went. I just went along with the boy, irritated with his choices of stores to go to.

"This one!" Andy said coming over to me.

It was a frame, a damn frame!

"What the hell do you need a frame for?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to put my picture in it and give it to my mom. Duh," he said.

"How are you going to do that? You don't even know where she is kiddo," I said.

"I have eyes and legs don't I?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"You don't know what she looks like," I added.

"Just buy it!" he whined, stomping his foot.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the frame from him walking up to the cashier. She took the frame from my hand and scanned it, smiling.

I didn't smile back, all I did was sneer at her, and she didn't like that.

"It's gonna be $4.73," she said.

I handed her a five and she took it from my hands, handing me the bag right after. I didn't hesitate to hand it right over to Andy and he smiled at me, walking off. The lady handed me twenty seven cents back and I shoved it into my pocket before walking off.

While shopping I knew I had to go shopping for myself, I needed a drink and a gun or knife.

"Edward where are we going now?" Andy asked sitting in the passenger seat.

The car didn't have a backseat, so Andy was in the front. He didn't mind though.

"Are you done shopping now?" I said looking over at him with a glare.

"Are you done being an ass?" he asked, right back at me.

I glared at my brother, annoyed with his response.

"Where are we going now?" he repeated.

"How about I take you to your mom?" I asked.

"Not yet!" he demanded.

"Didn't you just come here to see her?" I questioned.

"No! I came because I've never seen America Dumbo," he said rolling his eyes.

"Why did you come with me then? I'm here to stalk my ex-girlfriend," I snapped.

He gasped and put his hand on his mouth.

"You finally said it! You're here to stalk my older sister," he said.

I pulled at my hair, still annoyed with my brother.

"I hate you," I mumbled.

"You do not! You love people Edward. You just don't admit it to yourself," he said.

"I don't know the word love Andy!" I snapped.

"It's Drew!" he snapped back.

"I can say whatever I want. I'm a grown man," I said.

I put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot, not saying another word to my brother while he watched from out the window.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked quietly.

"I'm taking you to your mom," I snapped at him.

"You don't even know where she lives!" He said.

"I'll find it. I'm not an idiot. I know a car," I said.

"What does a car have anything to do with finding my mom's house?" he asked.

"Bella! That's who," I said.

"You still know Bella's car? What if she got a new car?" he asked.

"I doubt she got a new car. It's only been a year Andrew," I said.

"It's still been a year Edward," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"And it's only one thirty. What if she's not home?" he asked.

"Bella or your mom?" I asked.

"My mom. What if she has a job?" he asked.

"She didn't have a job when I knew her a year ago. I doubt she has a job now," I said.

"Edward can you please stop saying, a year ago?" he asked.

"Why should I?" I asked, spotting something similar.

"Because I said so," he said.

I pulled into the driveway and rolled up all the windows, while putting the car in drive.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"I think so. If not then I'm going to keep looking. I'm tired of you and your mouth," I said.

He put his hands on his stomach and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Don't you dare get sick in this car," I whisper snapped.

"I'm nervous. The only time I've ever seen my mom was when I was a baby and I don't even remember that," he whispered.

"Don't be nervous; it's just going to give you away a lot sooner," I whispered to him.

"What if she knows it is me?" he asked.

"I doubt she will know right away Andy. She hasn't seen you since you were a baby," I whispered.

He took off his seat belt, and set his shaky hands on his legs.

"Go," I said unlocking the doors.

He sighed and opened the door, slipping out of his seat. He was nervous and so was I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse, just pure laziness. The chapter was started, I had 300 words but nothing else...until tonight when I began to write. I hope y'all enjoyed this :)
> 
> Andy's POV NEXT!


	17. Andy

Chapter 17

Andy's POV

I slid out my brother's rental car, and looked down at my hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. I was nervous, but happy that I could be meeting my mother in a mere few minutes, but then again, I could always not meet her because my brother didn't even know where she lived, and went off of a car his ex-girlfriend used to have.

I sighed and started to walk up to the front door, which could just about tell me what my future would be. I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and my hands tightened, even more nervous. When I heard clicks of locks the door opened and showed a man.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I croaked out.

"So kid. What are you trying to sell?" he asked.

"I'm—" I said,

"Renee! Come here. There is some kid out here," he yelled.

My eyes lit up, I knew what my mother's name had been, and this might just be her.

Once again, I heard footsteps coming down some stairs. When she came into view, I saw that I knew I had something in common with her. She was smiling when she came down.

"Hi cutie," she said, bending down and pinching my cheeks.

"I'm not cute. I mean, I'm twelve," I said taking her hands off of my face.

She stood up away from me, still smiling.

"This man over here said you were selling something, but first I wanted to know your name, and why you're here from across the country. I can hear that London accent," she said.

"Renee maybe you should go inside. I'll take care of the kid," her husband said.

"Charlie just go watch some baseball. Emmett will be home soon and he can watch it with you," she said.

He rolled his eyes and walked off.

"As you were saying?" she asked.

"My name is Andrew. I've lived in London my whole life but I came here so I could find some people that were connected to my dad," I said.

She then, didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry honey. I think you have the wrong person," she said, in a rush.

I couldn't really stop the tears from forming in my eyes. My mother was rejecting I even existed, most likely, scared of my father's family.

"I…I don't think I have the wrong house Renee. I think you're just afraid," I said.

She looked at me, but she didn't say anything, she just stared. Once she was done staring, she just nodded and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Come in the house honey," she croaked out, in between her tears.

She led me into her home and shut the door behind her. It wasn't long before I heard tires screech out of the driveway. I could bet he was glad to have me gone.

"Renee, what the hell?" the man said.

I already hated him. He obviously didn't like me.

"Charlie calm down," she said.

"Just tell me what's going on than!" he said.

"Charlie, baby, this is Andrew. My son," she said.

"That's not possible Renee. Your son lives in the UK with Anthony," Charlie said.

"Actually I left my father a few days ago," I said.

Renee took her hand off of my shoulder and pointed to me.

"See? He's my son Charlie!" she said.

"I want a DNA test," he demanded.

"Charlie!" she said.

"How do you know he's not lying to you Renee? He could just be some kid wanting money," Charlie growled.

Her grip on my hand was instantly gone and I wanted to cry out and grab her hand back again, but I didn't. I just stood there and watched her argue with him.

"I'm not giving you a DNA test Charlie. Look at him. Don't you see how much the boy has grown to look like me? if you don't accept my son then I want you to leave. Just get out of the house and don't come back. I can easily take my children and leave and file for Divorce, Charlie!" she said furiously to him.

He looked at her shocked. He just sat there, not knowing what to say. Renee looked over to me with a shy smile on her face.

"Andrew, honey, does your Dad know you're here?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"He might. Elizabeth could have told him," I said

Renee looked confused.

"Who is Elizabeth, Andrew?" she asked.

"She's my dad's wife," I said.

"Did she bring you here Andrew?" she asked.

"Yes," I lied.

Renee walked over to the window and saw nothing, except for the cars that were already outside.

"She's not out here Andrew," Renee said.

"Elizabeth wanted to go do something in town. She said that everything went well I could stay here," I said.

Renee's eyes flashed to mine.

"Of course!"

"No."

"Dad?"

My eyes flashed to the door and I saw a girl, and I immediately knew who she was. She had her backpack hanging from her shoulders and her eyes were searching the room, before they landed on me.

"Mom. Who is this?" she asked.

"Why are you home so early?" Renee asked.

"Gas leak at school. They let everyone out early," she said.

"Where are your siblings?"

"Outside."

I watched as she walked farther into the house and put her bag on the chair. I watched her everywhere she went.

Before anyone could say anything more, we heard the door open and a big tall man and a very short little pixie came into the room.

"Ooohhh! He's here!" the pixie squealed rushing towards me.

I was surprised when she pulled me into her arms.

"Alice what are you doing?" Renee asked.

"I had a feeling he was coming Mom. He's just so cute!"

"I am not cute! I'm handsome," I said crossing my arms while I sat in hers.

She let me out of her arms and squealed again.

"And his accent! God Bella, how the hell didn't you squeal over that English accent?" Alice said.

I rolled my eyes, she was gushing over my brother. It was kind of gross.

"Alice." Renee said.

"I know I'm sorry."

"Wait Mom. You mean to say…there is a Cullen in this house?" the big one said.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry about no updates, but I was hoping over time, this story would pick up and well...more people would notice it!! 
> 
> I'm so unsure about this story right now, and no one is really going to change my thoughts on this story right now, and if I get no response on this story after this chapter then I will know it's time to give up. 
> 
> Review if you want <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
